


Making (maybe more than) friends and Spaghetti

by AutistWriter99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alicia is a tumblr addict, Alicia is also a HUGE anime fan, Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Bad Puns, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Papy, Light Angst, Mentions of Anime, Mentions of Chara, Mentions of gravity falls, Mentions of steven universe, Mettaton being fabulous, Mild Horror, Minor Violence, Papyrus is cinnamon butterscotch roll, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stuttering, Swearing, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutistWriter99/pseuds/AutistWriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus decides to travel the world in order to find different methods of cooking spaghetti, and gets a little more than he bargained for when he bumps into a little, adorable human. This is the tale of their relationship. Fluff alert! THIS FANFICTION WILL BE VERY FLUFFY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little encounter of something very big

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first fan fiction! We hope you enjoy our first chapter!

It is 6 months after Frisk and Asriel broke the barrier, which means monsters are now free to roam wherever they like, and a certain skeleton decided to tour the world to find out different methods of cooking spaghetti.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO TRAVEL THE WORLD ON A QUEST FILLED WITH SPAGHETTI!” Said Papyrus  
“papyrus, might i ask where youre going to go first?” Sans asked  
“I AM GOING TO AUTIST CITY FIRST, I HEARD THEY GOT TONS OF SPAGHETTI COOKING CLASSES, ALL OF THEM FIVE STARS!!” “ANYWHO, I MUST LEAVE, I GOT A PLANE TO CATCH!”  
One plane ride to Autist City later, Papyrus decided to go shopping for cooking materials, thing is, he bought lots of cooking materials (oh, and loads of spaghetti) that got in the way of his view, resulting in him bumping into a human.  
“WOWIE, A HUMAN! SORRY ABOUT BUMPING INTO YOU, I WAS GETTING SPAGHETTI MAKING SUPPLIES!”  
Papyrus helped the human up. “MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND YOU ARE?”  
“A-A-Alicia, Alicia T-T-Thomas” the human said, introducing herself.  
Alicia Thomas has been living in Autist City for about a year, the reason for her living there is because they have shops that sell anime specific things (and posters of chibi versions of popular things such as Steven Universe and Gravity Falls). Another reason for her moving to Autist City is because, as a child, she was a victim of bullying and that her best friend Leon had recommended she’d move there for a fresh start, certainly helps that the locals are friendly in Autist City (well, most of them) and some of them share the same interests as her.  
Papyrus noticed that Alicia was injured and there was a tear in her eye, resulting in him panicking.  
“WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP YOU, YOU LOOK AWFULLY INJURED”  
“I’m fine, thanks” Alicia said, trying not to bother the poor skeleton and trying to cover her face blushing up.  
“I DON’T KNOW, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU CAN BARELY STAND ON THAT LEG! HEY, I KNOW WHAT WILL MAKE YOU BETTER, SPAGHETTI AT MY PLACE!”  
Looking at the tall skeleton wearing that red scarf of his and sticking his hand out as an offering of friendship, never had she encountered such a nice person like him before. Due to having trust issues, she felt nervous and was wondering why someone as nice as Papyrus would want to be friends with her. But since it was a fresh start for her,it was time to make some fresh friends. Although reluctant at first, she eventually decided to accept Papyrus’ offer of friendship.  
“O-O-Okay” Alicia sighed, although secretly, she felt quite grateful that he helped her up and there was the fact that her cheeks were brightly pink.  
“WOWIE! BUT FIRST, WHICH KIND OF BOLOGNESE WOULD YOU LIKE WITH YOUR SPAGHETTI?”  
He then carried Alicia to the hotel he was staying in. On the journey there, they were telling each other stories about why they decided to go to Autist City.  
“I CAME HERE BECAUSE THIS PLACE HAD THE BEST SPAGHETTI COOKING CLASSES, AND THEY EVEN HAVE SHOPS THAT SELL THE DIFFERENT MATERIALS NEEDED FOR MAKING SPAGHETTI! WHAT MADE YOU COME HERE?”  
“I’d rather not say” Alicia said while looking away and having an expression on her face which Papyrus could not work out. This was because she still had difficulty trusting people.  
“WHY NOT?”  
Alicia started to panic while trying to think up of a reason because she didn’t want to tell Papyrus about her past, especially all the bullying she experienced.  
“YOU DON’T LOOK GOOD” Papyrus said, noticing that Alicia is panicking and is feeling worried for her “I MUST GET TO THE HOTEL AND GET YOUR SPAGHETTI IMMEDIATELY!”  
Alicia wondered what she had done to deserve such a nice skeleton.


	2. A monstrous introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Papyrus and Alicia arrive at the hotel, they get quite the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! We once again hope you enjoy this chapter and also thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and hits! You guys are awesome! (BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEH HEH HEH!)

When they finally got to the hotel, Papyrus opened the the door to find Sans and his friends throwing a party, a very messy party, Alphys and Undyne were making out on the couch, Sans was placing whoopee cushions all over the place, Frisk was drinking something, which Papyrus hoped that wasn’t alcohol, Muffet was baking cakes and Mettaton was singing karaoke with a very nervous Napstablook, basically it was chaos.  
“SANS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”  
“i was just making whoopee” replied Sans. “say, who is that friend of yours”  
“THIS IS ALICIA, SHE AND I BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER IN ONE OF THE SHOPS AND NOW I WAS GOING TO MAKE HER SPAGHETTI UNTIL I FOUND ALL OF YOU MAKING A MESS OF THE HOTEL ROOM!”  
“nice to meet you, alicia” Sans said, sticking his arm out with a whoopee cushion in his hand.  
“H-hi” Alicia said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She then shaked the skeleton’s hand, which then made a flatulent noise because of the whoopee cushion. Both Sans and Alicia were giggling while Papyrus was blushing a faint orange because he found Alicia’s laugh to be adorable.   
“GET OUT!” shouted Papyrus” ALL OF YOU! YOU’RE MAKING A MESS OF THE HOTEL ROOM!”.   
“ok, but i was not the only one making whoopee here” Sans said while pointing to Undyne and Alphys, who were looking flustered.  
“NOW TO MAKE THE SPAGHETTI”.  
While waiting for the spaghetti to cook, Papyrus started talking to Alicia about the many facts of spaghetti. “ORIGINALLY, SPAGHETTI WAS NOTICEABLY LONG, BUT SHORTER LENGTH SPAGHETTI BECAME POPULAR AROUND THE 20TH CENTURY!”.   
Alicia then replied while sniffing the air “I have never met anyone who was so fascinated by spaghetti and I love spaghetti. It is one of my favourite dishes, but does it smells like the spaghetti might be on fire?”  
“WHAT!?”  
They both rushed into the kitchen and, once again, bumped into each other.  
“WOWIE, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER TODAY!”  
They both laughed and they were also blushing, afterwards Alicia had tasted the most delicious spaghetti ever cooked by a skeleton.


	3. A  very fabulous day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia gets invited to a broadcast of a very fabulous robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You will notice this chapter that it has gotten much longer and much more detailed that is because we were not particularly happy about the previous two chapters and have gone in a much better direction! So Alicia ends up getting some much needed character development this chapter. Oh and also there's a flashaback in this chapter for stuff we did not include last chapter so in case you guys were confused that's why. Thanks for reading once again and feedback on the changes would be greatly appreciated!

A few days later, Alicia was stood in her kitchen, setting out some food for her cat, Tigger. As per usual, she heard the tiny thumping of paws racing down the stairs, and turned to see a pair of golden eyes staring into hers. Chuckling, she set the bowl of food down on the floor, and, as she was bending down to stroke his back, her phone, which was placed on the counter, suddenly lit up and began blasting “Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder” by the Vocaloid duo, Rin and Len.  
Needless to say, Tigger scarpered.  
Alicia dashed over to the counter, and, hastily, picked up the phone, duly noting to herself to next time turn the volume of her phone down.  
“ Hello?” Alicia said nonchalantly.  
“AH, GOOD DAY HUMAN!”

Alicia walked out of Papyrus’ hotel room, soon followed by the red scarf wearing skeleton himself.  
“SO SO SORRY ABOUT THAT HUMAN, I DID NOT REALISE THAT THEY WERE THROWING A PARTY.” He blustered.  
“It’s fine.” Alicia replied, still slightly shell shocked from the sudden noises and activities that had commenced in the hotel room. She figured that, as soon as Papyrus had kicked them out, they must have simply crashed another party going on upstairs, judging from the obnoxious music and muffled hollers blasting through the ceiling, and honestly, she didn’t really mind. It looked like they were having a lot of fun, and who was she to stop them?  
“ HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” She was shaken from her daze by Papyrus waving his hand in her face.  
“Hmmm? Oh sorry, what did you say?” She asked.  
“I SAID, MAYBE WE COULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS? I don’t currently have any human friends apart from Frisk, as I just moved here, which I think I’ve already told you, and perhaps you could even show me some tips on spaghetti cooking!!!”  
“Oh, really? In that case, sure, I’d love to be be your first human friend!” Alicia exclaimed happily.  
“WELL, I SHOULD PROBABLY MAKE SURE THOSE BUFFOONS DON’T GET THEMSELVES INTO ANY TROUBLE! NYEH HEH-HEH!”  
“Heh.” 

“HELLO, HUMAN? ARE YOU THERE???”  
“Yes Papyrus, I am here.”  
“OH, GOOD. ANYWAY, I WAS WONDERING, WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME TO MY FRIEND METTATON’S STUDIO??? HE IS DOING A LIVE BROADCAST, AND ME, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOU BETTER!!!”  
“Ok, bu-”  
“EXCELLENT, I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU!!! ANYWAY, IT’S ON FROM THREE THIRTY TILL FIVE, I’LL SEE YOU THERE!”  
“But wha-”  
“OK BYEEEEE!!!!!!”  
Beep. Alicia realized that he had hung up, and also ended the phone call, turning the volume of her phone down, as she promised herself she would.  
“Now, what to wear?”  
It is nearly three, and Alicia decided to go with a white cardigan with pink polka dots, a blue checked shirt, that matched with her blue floral skirt, along with blue sneakers and a blue ribbon that held her hair back in a loose ponytail.  
As she was getting her shoes on, she got a text message.  
To: Alicia  
From: Papyrus  
HI HUMAN I WILL BE PICKING YOU UP IN MY CAR IF THAT IS OK. IT IS A RED CONVERTIBLE. SEE YOU THEN. - PAPYRUS :-)  
“Alrighty then. Better get food for Tigger after I text Papyrus back!”  
To: Papyrus  
From: Alicia  
Ok, that sounds great! (^～^) - Alicia

It’s exactly three thirty when Alicia heard a honk of a car. Running outside, she saw a familiar bony face smiling at her. She rushes over to the car, and finding that the front seat was surprisingly empty, sits there.  
Once she got into the car, she turned around to see a very grumpy looking Sans, squished between an equally grumpy looking Undyne, and an uncomfortable Alphys. Suppressing a giggle, she wiggled back around to hear a weary sounding Papyrus.  
“I SAVED YOU THE FRONT SEAT. IT TOOK A BIT OF A STRUGGLE, OBVIOUSLY.., BUT I MANAGED TO SAVE IT FOR YOU IN THE END!”  
“Thank you Papyrus, I appreciate it.”  
The car ride was mainly silent, apart from when suddenly, Papyrus spoke up.  
“SO HUMAN...WHAT ARE YOUR INTERESTS!?  
”Well, I like..or love anime!”  
On hearing this, Undyne and Alphys let out a big squeal, and Alicia grinned.  
Undyne replied with a wicked smile.  
“Sooo...what type of animes do you like???”  
“Well, I like animes like Angel Beats, Shingeki No Kyojin, Gakkou Gurashi, you know..”  
Aphys piped up. “Oh, I think I know the second anime!”  
“Oh, really? I’m no-not really surprised, since it is quite a mainstream anime. Who do you ship? Being honest, I l-love LeviHan, and Ymir x Christa! They are just meant to be y-you know? I jus-” Alicia stopped suddenly. “ S-Sorry, I tend to ramble qu-quite a lot on subjects I love…”  
“IT’S FINE HUMAN, WE ALL TEND TO RAMBLE SOMETIMES!!! BESIDES, WE’RE HERE!”  
They pulled up, as a large, expensive looking studio came into view. Alicia gasped. She knew, from what she heard, Mettaton was pretty famous, but never would she have guessed that he was this popular, to this extent, at least.  
Paparazzi surrounded the house, and once Alicia stepped out of the car, she was nearly blinded by all of the flashing cameras and glamour, until she heard a voice speaking  
“Papyrus, darling, how are you! Oh, who is this?!”  
Alicia looked up, and saw a rather fabulous looking robot standing beside her.  
“H-hi, I’m Alicia…”  
“Oh, we’ve go a shy one! How adorable! Come on Darling, follow me, the real fun isn’t gonna happen if your just standing there! Follow me!”  
As burly guards protected them, Alicia, along with the others, followed Mettaton into the house, making sure to firmly shut the door behind her.  
On closer inspection, it seemed that Mettaton’s studio, as Papyrus called it, was a lot bigger on the inside that it looked. Neon pink throw cushions decorated the sofa, and even the banister was a pearly shade of pink. Marvelling at the beautiful items that littered the banister, Alicia followed the sound of Mettaton’s bright pink, high heeled boots clomping up the stairs, and almost got knocked over when he stopped abruptly outside the closed door of a room. The words ‘METTATON’S FABULOUS STUDIO-DO NOT DISTURB’ were painted on the door in curly pink font. Mettaton turned to face Alicia, and with a wide smile, said  
“Welcome...to my FABULOUS studio, Sweetie!”  
A few questions, and magnificent proclamations from Mettaton later, and it was Alicia’s turn to answer some questions.  
“So...Alicia, how did you and Papyrus meet?” Mettaton said cheerfully.  
“Well...I-I was walking down the su-supermarket aisle and h-he bumped into me..”  
“Awesome! Also, if I may ask, how long have you been living in the city for?”  
“Actually, I-I’ve been living here for around a year.”  
“Oh! So you’re not from here. Where are you from, then?”  
“ I-I’d rather not say,but i-it wasn’t the best of places for me, anyway.”  
“Ok Sweetheart, whatever floats your boat! Anyway, moving on…”  
The broadcast carried on, but, eventually, sadly, it was over.  
“And I would just about say that’s all we have for today! Thank you all for listening, I’ll see you next week Darlings! Bye bye!!!”  
“about time too..” Grumbled Sans. Alicia chuckled.  
The group walked to the the car on their own, as the temperature had rapidly dropped, so the paparazzi had left. As they were walking to the car, Sans looked over at Alicia, and noticed she was shivering. He immediately jabbed Papyrus in the ribs. He looked down, and Sans grabbed him, pulling him down.  
“she’s your guest, not mine” He muttered, gesturing over to Alicia, who by now was shivering violently, her nose bright pink, a shade Mettaton would favour. Papyrus blushed orange, and strode over to Alicia.  
“HUMAN, ARE YOU COLD?” He asked.  
Alicia turned around to see Papyrus looming over her.  
“N-no, I-I-I’m f-f-fine!”  
“NONSENSE, YOU ARE SHIVERING! HERE, TAKE MY SCARF!” He insisted, Taking off the red piece of material he favoured so much, and wrapping it around her neck, also covering up Alicia’s face all the way up to her nose, so he could only see her eyes.  
“THERE, MUCH BETTER!!!” He smiled broadly, pleased with his work.  
“T-thanks.” Alicia muttered. The scarf was very warm, and successfully hid her now bright red cheeks.  
“YOU CAN RETURN IT NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!”  
“O-ok”  
When Alicia got home, she took off her shoes and cardigan, Leaving them in the hallway.  
However, she didn’t take the scarf off, and for some reason. She didn’t know why.


	4. A Late night out and some Late night tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia goes shopping with Undyne and Alphys in the middle of the night and bumps into someone she really did not want to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the very long wait, we have had exams and such but we have come to bring you the latest chapter! However we must warn you that this chapter will be quite angsty and have swearing and violence in it so read at your own risk. Thank you once again for reading!

Alicia was woken by a sudden banging on the door in the middle of the night. Sleepily, she fumbled down the hallway, where the door looked like it was about to burst.  
She opened the door.  
She was met by a pair of grinning faces.  
“Oh God.”  
She suddenly found herself being grabbed under each armpit, and was steadily being dragged out of the door. Her unknown captors, which if you didn’t already guess were Undyne and Alphys, dragged her over to a glossy black car, and proceeded to hoist her into the back seat. As soon as the engine revved up, Alicia burst.  
“W-what the h-h-hell is g-going on here!?”   
“WE’RE TAKING YOU ON A LITTLE TRIP!” Exclaimed Undyne.  
“You-you didn’t have to k-k-kidnap me though!”  
“YEAH, BUT IT WOULDN’T BE AS FUN THOUGH!!! RIGHT, ALPHYS!?”  
“Y-yeah!” Alphys said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as she could, seeing as she too had been dragged of bed little over an hour ago.  
“SEE!? LET’S GO THEN!!!”

After that rather exciting ordeal, Alicia ended up sleeping on the car ride to the local shopping centre, which was always opened for 24 hours for that particular day, and when she woke up, she discovered that they were parking.  
“WAKEY WAKEY ALICIA WE’RE HERE!!!!”  
“I’m a-already awake.”  
“AWESOME! LET’S GO!”  
She walked down the aisles of a nearly empty shop, wistfully looking at the manga, when she heard a quiet voice.  
“You know, you can buy anything you want. We have plenty of money with us.”  
Alicia spun around, and was faced with Alphys.  
“J-Jesus Christ Alphys, you scared me!” She rambled, trying to change the subject.  
“I know, but I meant what I said. You can have anything.”  
“R-really?”  
“Do you think I would really lie to you?”  
“T-thank you so much!” Alicia rushed over to Alphys, and quickly gave her a tentative hug. She returned it warmly.  
“HEY! WATCHA GUYS DOI-” Undyne strolled around the corner, and froze, before cracking into a huge grin.  
“YOU BETTER NOT BE STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND, ALICIA!” She grinned, and ran over to the two, locking the pair into a big hug.  
“U-Undyne, I c-can’t breathe” Alicia wheezed.  
“I’M SORRY, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!” She squealed.  
Eventually, when Undyne let go, the two were wheezing, and gasping for breath.  
“LET’S GO SHOPPING!”  
A few giggles, group hugs and squealing incidents from Undyne, the trio were breathless with laughter, as they walked into a largish bookstore.  
Alicia was browsing through the manga section, when she heard a voice. Turning around, thinking that it was either Alphys or Undyne, and was met with a scarily familiar face.  
“Well, Alicia, I never thought I’d see you here.”

***  
The smell of perfume hung like a heavy scarf, as Alicia wandered down the school corridor. She turned the corner, only to be met with a group of orange faced, faux blonde, tacky.  
“ Hey Alicia, cut yourself yet, you suicidal bitch?”  
“ Yeah Alicia, you stupid whore?”  
“A- A-actually, I’m still-”  
“ Haha, you guys, lay off. I’ll deal with her.”  
The group spread, to reveal a girl that made Alicia cry. Her glossy, reddish hair gleamed wickedly, her blue eyes flashed,and her fake, glittery pink plastic nails tapped impatiently against her pink glittery phone case.  
Moments later, the group left, leaving alicia curled up on the floor, sobbing. Scratch marks littered her back, arms and legs, and already a black eye was beginning to form.   
But it wasn’t her body that had suffered the most damage.  
It was her heart.

***  
Alicia’s eyes welled up, and she pushed past the person she had tried so hard to forget, shuddering as her shoulder brushed past her. Mercury coloured tears spilling freely down her cheeks, she ran out of the store, ignoring Undyne and Alphys’ shouts and she continued to run into the dark, starry night, which she very much related to.   
She had to leave.  
Now.

Undyne ran over to a girl, who stood there smirking. The very sight of her made her sick,   
She would never see her forthcoming doom.  
“Now, what’s going on here?” She spoke slowly, and quietly, as the girl turned around.  
She would wipe that smirk off her face in no time.  
“Why would you want to know?” The girl replied snarkily.  
“Oh, no reason.”  
“Oh, okay,”  
“Maybe it’s just that you made one of my friends CRY, YOU COW FACED BITCH!”   
Alphys stood in the background, and muttered quietly to herself.  
“This is why I never get on the wrong side of Undyne.”

A while later, a girl limped out of the shop.

Undyne whipped out her phone, and tapped on Papyrus’ icon.  
“HEL-”  
“PAPYRUS HELP ALICIA JUST RAN OFF CRYING WHAT DO WE DO!?”  
“Calm down, Undyne.”  
“BUT-BUT I-”  
“OKAY, NUMBER ONE, IT’S THREE IN THE MORNING. TWO WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN?!”  
“I DON’T KNOW, WE TOOK HER SHOPPING TO GET TO KNOW HER MORE!”  
“RIGHT. HOLD ON, I’M COMING. WHERE ARE YOU?!”  
“WE’RE IN THE SHOPPING CENTRE, BUT WE THINK ALICIA RAN HOME!”  
“OK, I’M GOING THERE.”  
The phone call ended.

Papyrus ran out to his car, and took off.  
He arrived at Alicia’s house and opened the door, only to hear crying.

Alicia sat alone, crying, when she heard the door open.  
“Go away Undyne.” She said thickly.  
“It’s not Undyne.”  
Alicia whipped her head up, to see a familiar skeleton face peeking around the door.  
“Papyrus!? Oh my God..” She tried to hide her face in her sleeve.  
“Don’t hide, Alicia. I’m here. I can see you.” Replied the younger of the skelebros.  
He came to her bed, and sat down beside her.  
“Listen, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to.”  
“No, I may as well tell you. I need to stop hiding the truth.”  
Alicia wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
“ It started when I transferred schools when I was younger...”

The next 15 minutes were a blur, filled with tears, tissues and hugs.

“...And that’s why I broke down.” She finished.  
“ I’m not going to pity you, because you are not a person to be pitied, but, if it makes you feel better, I’ll always be here for you. We all will.” Papyrus said with a gentle smile.  
Alicia gave him a broken, tear filled grin, and leaned over. Papyrus enveloped her in a hug, and she burrowed her head into his surprisingly warm chest, smelling the scent of spaghetti that seemed to follow him constantly.   
Then she straightened up.  
“Oh! That reminds me. I still have your scarf. Do you want it back now?”  
Papyrus beamed.  
“Keep it. I have a spare anyway.”  
Alicia looked at him, and uttered only one word,

“Thank you.”


	5. Snans the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are only saying 3 words: Red, blue and orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys!! Thank you so much for the rapid increase of kudos and bookmarks (looks like you guys really love suffering huh?) Well don't worry there's more on the way... heh heh heh. But thanks for the support and as always reading!

Sans had been reflecting on the past few weeks. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he began to get the feeling that the human, Alicia, was getting rather close with his little bro, and he wasn’t too sure about that arrangement. However, this small being did have a chance to prove she wasn’t trying to steal his bro.   
He got up, and went down the hall to his brothers room, because, in case you were wondering, they had got kicked out of the hotel for ‘public disturbance’,so they were renting an apartment, when he heard something strange.  
He put his ear to the door.  
“ WHAT ABOUT THE PURPLE ON...HMMM... NO, TOO FLASHY.”  
Was..was his little brother talking to himself about what to wear?!  
He grit his teeth, and opened the door.  
Papyrus jumped, and dropped the two shirts he was holding.  
“JEEZ, SANS! YOU SCARED ME! REMEMBER TO KNOCK FOR GOODNESS SAKE.”  
“Sorry bro.” Sans forced a smile, that seemed to be bigger than usual. “ i was just gonna say, i got us tickets to the festival going on tomorrow, but we apparently have an extra ticket, so, you can invite Alicia if you want.”  
“ OOOOH!!! OK, I’LL TEXT THE HUMAN NOW!”  
“no need, just give me her number, i’ll text her, ok?”  
“ OK!”   
A short while later, sans re-entered his room. He sighed, and picked up the phone. He began typing.  
What no one would see though, was the faint glow of icey blue behind his cheerful expression.  
As quick as the blue came, it was gone.

Alicia was preparing food for breakfast. She sighed, she hadn’t heard from Papyrus and crew for a few days. Perhaps they had gotten fed up of her. Casting her eyes down, she continued cutting up some chicken to save for later, when her phone lit up, glowing cooly.   
From: Unknown  
To: Alicia  
hey kid

From: Alicia  
To: Unknown  
Who are you?

A moment passed, then there was a response.  
“this is sans.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
Alicia saved the contact as ‘sans’.  
“So, what do you want?”  
“me and papyrus have an extra ticket to the festival going on downtown today. do you want to come with?”  
“Um, I’m not sure-”  
Alicia got a message mid-text.  
“you don’t have a choice”  
Oh.

Alicia got dressed, and waited outside for sans and Papyrus.  
The familiar red glossy car pulled up, and Alicia got in,

The car ride was silent.

Alicia got out of the car, brushing any creases out of her skirt. The place was buzzing with people laughing, chatting and doing other things. Alicia felt her chest tighten up, until she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Papyrus grinning down at her, and returned it with a small smile, with a blush creeping up on her face and cheeks especially.   
“I’m okay.” She said.  
What she didn’t notice was the faint swish of coldness racing across sans’ face. He glowered silently. He chose to glare at Papyrus’ shirt instead. The burgundy shirt wilted under sans’ gaze. Sans much preferred blue.

Alicia realised soon into the trip that sans was acting a bit...off.  
He wouldn’t make eye contact, he was staring, and..well..just didn’t seem right.

The bass was pounding, the screaming was loud, the dance moves were wild, and Alicia’s head was throbbing. Papyrus was evidently having the time of his life, and his arms were swinging erratically...too erratically..oh dear.  
CRUNCH.  
The man who just happened to be in the perfect spot to get hit keeled over, clutching his nose.   
“OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OK, HUMAN?!”  
“What the hell man!” The unidentified man got up, sticking his middle finger up and shoving poor Papyrus. “ You just fucking broke my nose!” Blood ran down the man’s face.  
Alicia froze, and took a step back.

***  
Blood...there was so much blood. Alicia’s eyes widened, and she gasped. The bathtub had streaks of red on it, and in it lay a body.  
“O-Olivia...no.”  
She rushed over to the bath. There, a body lay like a broken doll, shattered. Cuts stood out, and were still bleeding. Alicia leaned down to check for a heartbeat.  
Silence.  
“N-no…”

A girl walked the corridor. Her head hung, and any trace of happiness was nowhere to be seen. Alicia sighed, looking out of the panel of glass of her classroom window.

“Hey, gay girl!”“Fag!”  
“Dyke.”

“Go die in hell!”  
“ Go suck on a tit!”  
“ Hey, you whore.”  
“ Get over here, I bet can change your homo ways.”

Stony blue eyes stared at the ground. Ignore, ignore, ignore…  
“Livvy! Oh my God, get away from her!” Alicia pushed through the crowd, putting a protective arm over the girl’s shoulder.

Razor blades. A bag of them. Alicia, frowned sadly, and put them in the bin.

“Go away! Y-you don’t understand” She screamed. Alicia listened through the other side of the door.  
Quiet sobbing.  
Alcohol bottles.  
Bloody bandages.  
Glassy, dead eyes…

***  
Sans had had enough. His eyes glowed a fiery ice blue.  
The man flew back, and hit the ground. He didn’t move. Sans turned around, his eyes gleaming maliciously. He made eye contact with Alicia.  
“kid, we need to talk.”  
Alicia stumbled back.  
“N-no! What have you done?!”  
“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU-” Papyrus was interrupted, as a voice muttered gently.  
“stay out of this, i mean it bro.”  
Sans turned to Alicia, who was frozen with shock.  
“come on kid” He said, in a gentler tone “i need to explain something to you”

“don’t freak out, but when me and papyrus were living in the underground, something happened. something bad.”  
“Explain…”

A bit later, sans and Alicia emerged from the corner. Unless you looked closely, you wouldn’t notice the slight redness of Alicia’s eyes, and the comforting glance sans gave her.  
“ALICIA! SANS! I THOUGHT I’D LOST YOU GUYS!”  
Papyrus ran through the remaining people left at the site. He hugged sans briefly, and then turned to Alicia. A grin spread across face, and his cheeks filled with a tangerine tinge.   
“Human..”  
He stepped back, then began to run.  
Alicia felt herself being lifted up off the ground, and closed her eyes. She felt her skirt whirling around her calves, and quickly opened then to discover that she was being sup around in the air by none other than...Papyrus. Her face flushed with a rosy tint, and the sun began to set, slowly filling the sky with shades of violet, orange, red and yellow. She smiled, and allowed a chuckle to escape her mouth, along with a following, true, pure, sweet laugh. The sounds of merriment were joined by Papyrus’ long chortle.  
“NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

It was perfect. Alicia and Papyrus laughed, Alicia being spun around, and the sun set, as the horizon glowed vibrantly. He set Alicia down, and they stared into each other’s eyes. Alicia looked down, then quickly gave papyrus a hug. He returned it in an instant, and although Alicia couldn’t see, his face was completely orange.

Sans’ eyes light up with a faint shimmer of cool azure blue, but it faded quickly.   
That was in the past, this was in the present,


End file.
